


Ridiculous

by AnneCumberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fortunately his partner is a genius, Hugs, Insecure John Watson, John's just insecure about asking for affection, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sweet Sherlock, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: There was nothing to it, he’d just have to ask Sherlock for a hug. He could do it. He just had to speak up and ask. Just open his mouth and ask Sherlock for a hug. Easy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 240





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @OmalleyMeetsTibbs and @simplyclockwork for your aide with this little drabble!

It was a quiet evening at Baker Street. Sherlock sat in the sitting room; legs criss crossed on his chair with his laptop in his lap. He hunched over the screen, the light tapping of the keys filling the otherwise quiet space as he worked on developing an article on poisons and the liver.

John took a step into the room, stopping just inside the doorway. He rocked back on his heels, legs straight, hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. Tension ran across his shoulders and he felt a tingling sensation slither through his body, as if he were trying to crawl out of his skin. His right hand trembled slightly in his pocket. There was nothing to it, he’d just have to ask Sherlock for a hug. He could do it. He just had to speak up and ask. Just open his mouth and ask Sherlock for a hug. Easy. There was a crease in John’s forehead as he regarded the room before looking at Sherlock. Suddenly, he wished he were about to ask Sherlock to commit a criminal act instead. It would be easier. But he was being ridiculous, Sherlock was sure to say yes. It would just be a simple hug, only take a minute. A quick hug to ground him and get rid of all the stress that had built up from his horrible shift at the clinic today. He could do it. He just needed to ask. he cleared his throat gruffly.

Sherlock’s gaze flickered up to him. “What?”

“You busy?” John cleared his throat again.

Sherlock’s fingers never stopped typing. “Yes.” 

“Right.” John nodded stiffly. Of course. What had he been thinking? Foolishness. Thank goodness he hadn’t asked right off. “Right, then.” He shifted his weight on his feet. “I’ll be in bed.”

“Mm.” Sherlock tilted his cheek towards him, his eyes still on the screen.

John’s jaw clenched and he swallowed, seeing Sherlock’s offered cheek. He strode over and pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s cheekbone, lingering for just a moment. As he about-faced to walk away, Sherlock’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“What’s wrong with you.” Sherlock peered up into his face.

John shrugged. “Nothing.”

“No, there’s something.” Sherlock insisted. “Come on, out with it. I’m busy, I don’t have time to deduce it.”

John jerked his wrist away. “I said it’s nothing. Leave it.” His jaw clenched again as he turned and walked towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He stalked towards and sat on the side of the bed, resting his hands in fists upon his knees, grinding his knuckles into the denim material of his jeans. Why couldn’t he just do it? Why couldn’t he just bloody ask for a hug? It was a perfectly normal thing to want, to ask for. And yet… he couldn’t just _ask_. It was humiliating, asking for a hug. Like a child. Ridiculous. Nonsense. John shook his head and stood stiffly, moving towards the wardrobe.

Having swiftly changed his clothes and gone into the bathroom to fulfill his nighttime ablutions, John slipped between the sheets and lay on his side of the bed. The other side, although usually empty when he went to bed, now seemed massively empty. A giant expanse of cold nothing. John shivered, pushing down the tightness welling up in his throat. Ridiculous. He was being ridiculous. He closed his eyes. Sleep. He just needed to sleep.

The bedroom door swung open and Sherlock stalked in with a huff. He launched himself at the bed and wrapped his arms around John, nuzzling into his neck. “You are ridiculous.”

John stiffened, his eyes flashing open. “Get off me!” He shoved at Sherlock through the sheets, his face flushing.

Sherlock shifted on the bed, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders and the other around his torso and pulled him close into a tight embrace, tucking John’s head under his chin. “Hush.”

John was tense for a moment before closing his eyes and relaxing into the embrace, pressing his face against Sherlock’s collar bone.

Sherlock pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Silly man. You could have just asked.”

John’s forehead wrinkled and he closed his eyes tightly, his hands fisting in Sherlock’s shirt. “I-”

“Come off it, don’t be upset. You can always ask me when you need a bit of a cuddle.” Sherlock’s voice was soft and infinitely fond, murmuring next to John’s ear. “I’m never too busy for you.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, holding him tightly. “M’kay.” He mumbled into the fabric of Sherlock’s shirt. “Thank you.”

Sherlock kissed the top of his head again. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and questions are always welcome.


End file.
